<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting in Progress by cinnamon_rolling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445739">Meeting in Progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling'>cinnamon_rolling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illyrian Quarantine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, POV Azriel (ACoTaR)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working from home...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel &amp; Cassian &amp; Rhysand (ACoTaR)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illyrian Quarantine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting in Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Az finesses his way through the door, balancing the full drink holder and brown paper bag of food in one hand, kicking the door shut and slipping his keys in his pocket. Then he toes off his shoes and starts toward the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
He makes sure to knock gently before opening the door. As he expected, Rhys is sitting at his desk, the perfect mask of calm as he watches his co-workers bicker.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t know how his brother does it.<br/>
<br/>
Still, he walks to Rhys’ desk and tugs the extra large coffee out of its holder. Rhys mutes himself and looks up at him, hand outstretched. “You’re incredible.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know.” He hands it off, then says, “I’ll leave your sandwich in the fridge.”<br/>
<br/>
Rhys hums his acknowledgement, and he walks away. After gently closing the door behind him, he heads upstairs to Cass’ room.<br/>
<br/>
When he knocks and opens the door he sees the laptop on his desk first, meeting in progress. Then he looks to his right, and there’s his brother in bed, knocked out.<br/>
<br/>
He grins and quietly walks to the bed. He puts the drinks and bag on the nightstand, then rests a hand on his shoulder. “Cass.”<br/>
<br/>
No response.<br/>
<br/>
He shakes him a bit. “Cass, c’mon.”<br/>
<br/>
Cassian groans, batting his hand away.<br/>
<br/>
“I got you food. From The Bean.”<br/>
<br/>
One hazel eye opens. Then shuts. “Tha’s mean, Az.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mean?” He laughs.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. Bribing me w’food.”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t bribe you.” Though he fully intended to; this is an important meeting for Cass. Apparently he’s becoming too predictable.<br/>
<br/>
Cass sighs before sitting up, blindly reaching for his latte and Az hands it to him. He drinks a good amount and says, “It’s not my fault. Devlon was being annoying.”<br/>
<br/>
He hums his sympathy as he digs in the bag for Cass’ croissant, glad to have the day off.<br/>
<br/>
“Any plans today?”<br/>
<br/>
He hands Cass his croissant, still warm. “Reading. Binging Netflix.” An evil grin. “No responsibilities.”<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, you can leave now.” Cass shoves him away, and he chuckles before grabbing his drink and bag. He leaves the holder there, because it’s impossible to balance a holder when there’s only one drink on it, and heads toward the living room.<br/>
<br/>
The couch is calling his name.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tag yourself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>